


every trait could indicate; the totally straight expatriate

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Legally Blonde, kara realises she's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: That is the elephant in the room; well, is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume is automatically, radically, ironically, chronically certainly, curtainly, genetically, medically gay? Officially gay, officially gay, gay, gay, gay- / or I got inspired by Winn Schott and Legally Blonde the Musical, implied supercat





	

Cat says something, rolling her eyes and elaborating on some point for a ‘dim-witted idiot who couldn’t come up with an original idea to save his mother’. And then something clicks. And then something _falls_ , and everyone’s looking at her. Cat frowns rather than raises her eyebrow, turning to her.

“Kara? Is something wrong?”

Kara, in reply, turns and shouts, beginning to move, “Winn! Winn, you were right, you were right!” She’s outside the office by now, speed-walking to where he’s now standing, rather than sitting, staring at her as she grabs his upper arms, own eyes wide. “You were right all along.”

“I was? Wait – what am I right about?”

Kara releases his arms, stepping back as she motions to him hurriedly. “When I first told you, except I didn’t, and you made assumptions, and I said that I wasn’t, but I think- no, I know I am, and you were right, are right – you were right all along, Winn!”

Winn is staring at her, not understanding…

“Oh! Really?”

_Understanding._

Kara grins, nodding her head rapidly, bouncing up and down in excitement, a giggle bubbling out of her mouth. “Yes!”

“Wow. Just…wow – oh, that’s great, Kara,” Winn smiles at her honestly, taking her hands as she bounces. “What made you realise?”

“Cat,” Kara beams. Winn blinks, taken-aback.

“Really? Miss _Grant?_ Wow…”

“What about me?” The woman herself interrupts from behind, hand on her waist, eyebrow raised finally. Kara twists, eyes going wide for different reasons.

“Uh…nothing?”

“That sounds an awful lot like a question, Kara,” Cat stalks forwards, looking her up and down. “What sort of realisation have you had? Speak. Chop-chop.” She raises her chin expectantly as Kara looks, panicked, at Winn, who in turn…panics.

And blurts out the answer.

“She’s gay.”

“Winn!” Kara hit him on the arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

“Ow, ow, too hard, that _hurt-_ ”

“Oh I’m so sorry, Winn!” Kara cringes as Winn silently swears, doubling over as he clutches the offended appendage. “Can I get you some ice? Painkillers?”

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

Cat reaches out, resting a hand on Kara’s shoulder, causing her to stand straight, “He’s fine, Kara, he said so himself. But as heart-warming as it is that you’ve had this…revelation, you are at work and I would remind you to act appropriately. Also, thank-you. I’ve just won at least two hundred dollars from the office betting pool.”

Kara’s jaw drops.

“ _Office betting pool?_ ”

Cat smiles at her amusedly, fixing her collar lightly, before turning and sashaying back into her office.

Kara’s too in shock to watch for once.


End file.
